1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sintered alloy having improved contact fitness and resistance to wear, and particularly relates to an iron-based sintered sliding product having Sn or Zn, Cu and C as effective components, each of which is dispersed into the iron-based matrix.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, frictional sliding members having high resistance to wear have been developed and put into practical use for a variety of applications, they are manufactured in such a manner that a large quantity of graphite as a solid lubricant is added to ensure resistance to wear so that after completion of sintering, a part of said graphite remains in the iron-based matrix in the form of free graphite which has excellent lubricating ability. However, there are drawbacks with conventional iron-based sintered sliding members in that a consistant quality of sintered product is difficult to maintain by conventional manufacturing steps as described above because of fluctuating sintering conditions or the like. Moreover, grains are weakly connected to each other in the iron-based matrix because of the fact that sintering is performed at a temperature lower than that of other sintered products for general industrial use so as to generate free graphite, resulting in prominent wear under operating conditions of higher surface pressure.